


Reassignment

by PurpleMoon3



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Daniel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breeding, Corpse!Lucy, Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed), M/M, Omega!Desmond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: In Which Abstergo runs the Assassin Preservation Society but no one told the Assassins that.This started out as pure silly nonsense and slowly matured into something vaguely serious.
Relationships: Daniel Cross/Desmond Miles
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Reassignment

“What.” Daniel Cross crossed three lanes of traffic in rapid succession in order to pull over safely, ignoring the horns of shouts of fellow rush hour drivers and his own hallucinations, and listened to the warbling crackle of his cell phone. It wasn’t his work phone. His work phone was a modern miracle of technology that told the time, connected to the internet, tracked both his steps and his blood pressure and even, in a pinch, made phone calls. It was also the least secure thing in existence and he honestly only ever used it for his required check ins and porn. 

“I just… I didn’t mean to… I think. Fuck. Daniel, I don’t know what to do! I can’t call the cops, oh fuck, oh hell, I’m so sorry. I fucked everything up.” Subject 17’s voice was familiar, but the panic in it was new. Daniel leaned over the glove compartment and took out his pill bottle. He could see grandfather frowning in the rearview mirror, and he showed the ghost what he thought by chasing the clozapine with vodka. “I’m sorry.”

“Desmond. Calm down. We can get through this. Tell me what happened, from the beginning.” Daniel took an additional drink and screwed the cap back on the bottle before slowly pulling back into traffic. “You killed someone?”

The burner crackled, the confirmation coming out in a rush of emotion. “I met her at work, and well, she said you knew you. I hadn’t met any of your friends before-” Because Daniel didn’t have any friends. “-and we got to talking. We were going to make dinner, it was supposed to be a surprise, and I know you don’t like surprises but-.”

“Desmond. Did she say her name?”

“Lucy. Oh, fuck, let me…” Desmond’s voice drifted off, and faint sound of shuffling making it through the distance to come out of the speaker. “...found her ID. Lucy Stillman.”

Crap.

“I didn’t mean to kill her, I just… please, Daniel, you gotta understand!”

“Desmond, honey, I do. You know I do. You gotta tell me though, why did you kill her? That isn’t like you.”

“Fuck if I know. I made some mimosas while we were waiting for you to get home, I went to the bathroom and when I came back the drink; it smelled wrong. I don’t know! It was just, I just knew that she’d done something to it, and then I… everything looked different, felt different, and I just… she was a threat. She felt like a goddamn threat and it didn’t even think. I ruined your fancy crystal, Daniel. I’m sorry. FUCK. Why am I worried about the crystal I’m staring a fucking body.”

Daniel licked his lips, thinking hard as he resisted the urge to weave in and out of traffic in a quest for more speed. Subject 17 had killed Stillman, but why had Stillman been at his apartment, anyway? His orders hadn’t changed. The mission, such as it was, had been left in his hands and for once everything was fine. Better than fine, even, as after their initial hurdle of convincing 17 to move out of the hovel he called a living space and into Daniel’s own the man had been surprisingly cooperative. The omega didn’t even get upset when Daniel’s nightmare driven insomnia kept them both awake, and never once mentioned the few times he hadn’t been able to hide his responses to the hallucinations.

So why the fuck had Stillman inserted herself into his op? 

Daniel cracked his neck and took a turn, and he could barely feel the left side of the car leave the ground. “You said the drink smelled wrong? Wrong how?”

“Sweet, I think? Not sure, just, it made me want to puke. I thought maybe I mixed it wrong, but her’s was fine. I, I’m scared, Daniel.”

“I’m almost home, honey. I just need you stay calm a little longer. I’ll take care of everything, okay?”

Seven out of ten omegas had increased taste and smell sensitivities while pregnant. That was a scientific fact.

“...okay.”

Daniel felt his pulse increase with his speed, the idea of it scratching an itch he’d never known he’d had. It had been the whole point, of course, to get Subject 17 pregnant but he’d never really considered what that meant. A classic alpha and omega pair. They wrote poetry about that kind of shit, and every teenage romance had the poor misunderstood alpha that just needed a sensitive omega to protect. But it wasn’t real. It didn’t even make sense, evolutionarily speaking, since omega’s were the lowest percentile of the population world wide. Less than ten, really. 

The fact that Abstergo’s own studies suggested that omegas universally had the highest percentage of Precursor DNA might have something to do with it, but none of that mattered to Daniel.

If Desmond was pregnant his mission was over. 

It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for Stillman to go in as the spearhead of the retrieval team, drug his mate, and then call in the others to carry him off to some nice sterile lab where Vidic and whoever else could continue preserving the bloodline for Desmond’s own good. After all, if they had Daniel’s child they wouldn’t have to worry so much about breaking Desmond himself.

Daniel didn’t notice the growl that rumbled out of his chest, mingling with the roar of the engine..

Like fucking hell his mission was over. It had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm ever gonna write more in this verse, but if I did it would involve Daniel doing a decent impression of John Wick as he institutes a Purge of Templar ranks and Desmond sits oblivious in a safe house, practicing his baking skills and painting a nursery. Lucy actually had this grand plan where she was gonna reveal the cameras and bugs that Daniel had all over his apartment, then Desmond would 'faint' with his delicate constitution and wake up in an Assassin safehouse. 
> 
> Unfortunately it didn't work and Desmond freaked out when Eagle Vision spontaneously activated and stabbed her in the throat.
> 
> Also, just, the look on Daniel's face when he first got that call. "Sorry, mission has changed. Due to Vidics terrible mismanagement of human resources this has gone from a kidnapping to a seduction. Get out there and knock um up, tiger!"


End file.
